fsafandomcom-20200215-history
Georgetown, Alyeska
Georgetown is a planned arcology structure on Cape Melville, King George Island, and part of the FSA state of Alyeska. Planned as the state's third-largest city, it will primarily be a tourist destination. Climate Georgetown has a tundra climate type (Köppen climate classification ET). The city receives abundant precipitation throughout the year due to being located on the windward side of both the Antarctic Peninsula and King George Island. Temperatures are usually among the warmest in the Antarctic region, save for the subantarctic islands. Structures and Districts The design of Georgetown draws heavily from the Victory cities project, as is nearby Magellan. The architecture of the main residential structures in both cities are identical. Although that project is designed for a libertarian/capitalist society, the physical design characteristics are appropriate for the mission of the Federated States project: to achieve a comfortable high-density human population in an environmentally fragile area. With the entire population of the city living, working, and recreating in enclosed structures, the pristine outdoor environment of the Antarctic can be protected from human intrusion. The Hacienda The massive main residential complex will be nearly a mile long and consist of a dozen or so buildings that are 40 stories high. Housing on the upper floors of the buildings will be privately-owned and will be two-story single-family style on the outside wall and single-story apartment-style on the interior. The uppermost floors will feature privately-owned luxury penthouse-style housing. The lower and middle floors will be public housing. The middle floors will feature apartment-style housing for single individuals and couples. The lower floors will be dorm-style housing. The downhill-facing side of the residential buildings will feature spectacular views of the city, as well as the Bransfield Strait and the Antarctic Peninsula. Non-residential facilities such as schools, hospitals, libraries, and community and recreation centers will occupy the ground floors of the building. Cafeterias Immediately adjacent to the main habitat buildings will be three cafeteria buildings. These massive 10-story buildings will be for food preparation and consumption. The residents of Georgetown will eat in one of several huge dining halls in the buildings. The ground floors will be the kitchens where the food is prepared. Attached to the kitchens (and in the space between the cafeteria buildings) will be greenhouses, aquariums, and poultry farms. Downtown A cluster of buildings immediately downhill from The Hacienda and at the head of Cape Melville will be for mixed commercial, residential, and industrial use. In the center of this complex is the proposed Georgetown Square. The Riviera Cape Melville will be a strip of casino hotels and resorts. Brothels will also be located in this area. The Palisades West of The Hacienda is a smaller residential complex that will feature private upscale housing. Activities and Culture Most of Georgetown's activities will be based around tourism, specifically cruise ships in the summer. In the winter, it will cater primarily to domestic tourists hoping to escape the perpetual dark nights and deep subzero freezing experienced in all states except for Alyeska. Locals will enjoy activities such as skiing, fishing, and indoor recreation at the Beach Park and the Georgetown Public Library, the primary social gathering place. Sports Georgetown will have four sports teams: Baseball: Georgetown Conquerors Football: Georgetown Convergence Basketball: Georgetown Seaquesters Hockey: Georgetown Screaming 60s Transportation Georgetown has no location suitable for a runway. Therefore, access by conventional fixed-wing aircraft is not possible. Instead, air traffic into the city will consist of passenger helicopters and/or possibly VTOL aircraft. Destinations served by airlines flying out of Georgetown will be Magellan, Elephant Island, and Nelson Island. There will be ferry service to Port Ross, Puerto Gustavo, Elephant Island, Nelson Island, as well as the Argentine community of Ushuaia. Intracity transport will be based on a monorail.